


Dirty Dancing

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How about dancing? Let’s dance, Kingston!” he exclaims excitedly, trying to pour tea into two mugs. Afraid in his excitement he might spill it all over the wooden flooring of her apartment, Alex takes the kettle from him, and pours the tea into the mugs. “Dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! You said you were bored. We can take a break and do some exercise? It’d be relaxing too. So, dance”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. My first smut fic. Be gentle.
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my whatsapp kinglet girls, especially Marie, Lily and Kathy who encouraged me and read through it as I typed it on whatsapp. :D

 

 

 

 

 

“How about dancing? Let’s dance, Kingston!” he exclaims excitedly, trying to pour tea into two mugs. Afraid in his excitement he might spill it all over the wooden flooring of her apartment, Alex takes the kettle from him, and pours the tea into the mugs. “Dance?”

 

“Yes! You said you were bored. We can take a break and do some exercise? It’d be relaxing too. So, dance”, he explains, his hands waving around him.

 

Turning away from him, carrying the mugs to the living area, Alex laughs. “You want to live dangerously, darling? I’m bored, but that doesn’t mean rushing you to the hospital is a perfectly acceptable means to pass my time.”

 

Keeping the mugs on the table, she turns and promptly collides into the hard body behind her. “Jesus! Matthew! You scared me.” She has her hand over her heart, trying to still her erratic heart. When Matt gives her a lopsided grin, she huffs and moves away.

 

“What happened, Kingston? Afraid of a little dancing?” he dares.

 

She turns to look at him. Arching an eyebrow, she folds her arms across her chest. “Hardly, Sweetie.” She gives a startled gasp when without any preamble Matt grabs her wrist and pulls her into him, his mouth next to her ear, “Then, let’s dance, Kingston.”

 

“There’s no music.”

 

“You are my Melody; you are the Song, Kingston”, he teases, whispering in her ear, swaying a bit on the spot. She laughs breathlessly, “Oh, alright. Mind you, I love my toes.”

 

Twirling her away from him, he once again pulls her back into him, closer than before. “Oh, I love them too, alright.”

 

They continue to dance for a while, Matt humming some unrecognizable ditty in her ear, increasing the pace of their dance, their hips making sharp thrusts. By the end, there is no rhythm, and they make up their own steps, Matt twirling Alex around with a flourish. This time, when he pulls her back into him, it feels like there is no space between them. They are standing closer than necessary, his hand lower than required. Their breaths harsh, every inhale making her breasts brush against his chest, sending a thrill through her.

 

Their faces are dangerously close. He could just tilt his face and ‘accidentally’ kiss her.

 

And so he does.

 

Alex is the first one to break away. “Watch where your mouth goes, sweetie”, she giggles breathlessly, Matt joining in her laughter. Resting her forehead against his shoulder, she tries to catch her breath. Sobering up, she realises for the first time the silence in the room. She looks up at Matt, who has an intense look on his face. “I am not as clumsy as you think, Alex.”

 

Confused, she begins to ask him what he meant by that, when, without any warning, Matt pulls her closer, if it was even possible, and dips her. Before she can comprehend anything, Matt captures her lips in a fierce kiss, his one hand curling around the nape of her neck and the other cupping her arse. He can feel the very moment the initial shock wears out. Pressing her closer, he slants his lips over hers, gently swiping the tip of his tongue along her lips, begging for entry.

 

A thrill shoots up her spine, a slow rumbling coil, uncoiling itself as it moves through her. She feels both hot and cold in the same moment. It’s like a live current running through her veins, making her gasp. Taking it as an invitation, he snakes his tongue through her lips, licking along her teeth and the roof of her mouth. Alex wants to protest for a moment, but in the end, her heart wins out. Feeling his tongue, hot and wet, entangling with hers, she lets out an involuntary moan.

 

Her back aches from the awkward angle, but she doesn’t care. She can feel his arousal through the layers clothing and all she wants to do is to absorb him into her skin, or crawl inside his, if possible. Clutching at his t-shirt, her fingers curling into fists, Alex whimpers into his mouth.

 

Need to breathe becoming pronounced, Matt breaks the kiss, gently nipping at her lower lip. He slowly pulls Alex up, resting his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. “That—that was—it was”, she struggles to form words, breath still coming in short gasps.

 

“Hush, Kingston,” he whispers, gently tracing her lower lip with his thumb, “don’t say anything; just feel it.”

 

She looks up at him, her gaze full of questions, but he can also see the blown irises. Smiling, he lowers his head to kiss her once again, backing her into a wall. Matt breaks the kiss, but doesn’t move away. Placing tiny kisses along her jaw, he moves down the column of her throat, nipping lightly. Finding an interesting looking spot, Matt places a small kiss, and begins to suckle at the spot, his fingers pulling down the strap of her tank top. His other hand finds its way under her top, skimming along her ribs. His hands are cold against her skin, his breath hot on her neck; the delicious contrast making her shudder.  “Oh God, Matt.”

 

Hiding his smile against her shoulder, Matt lightly nips at the spot, the hand underneath her top moving upwards towards her breast. He stills for a moment, realising the absence of a bra. She can feel his infuriating grin against her skin.

 

Cupping her breast in his hand, he kneads the soft flesh. Not too hard, not too gentle. Just perfect. Swiping his thumb over her nipple, he feels the tip harden into a small pebble, Alex groaning in his ear. His hand still working on her breast, Matt lifts his head up. He looks at Alex, silently asking for permission.

 

Without saying or indicating anything, Alex gently pushes him away. Tugging at her top, she pulls it over her head, giving Matt the permission he needs. Taking the piece of clothing from her hands, Matt throws it aside. Unable to stop himself from stealing another kiss, moves in to kiss her again; his right hand firmly kneading the soft flesh of her breast, his left skimming along the waistband of her yoga pants.

 

Desperate to feel his skin against hers, Alex tugs at his t-shirt. Breaking the kiss to remove his t-shirt, she mimics his earlier actions and throws the piece of clothing aside. Fisting his hand in her curls, Matt pulls Alex into a fierce and demanding kiss; the hand at her back slowly moving past the waist band of her trousers and grabbing her arse.

 

The dual assault makes her shudder and she gasps, tipping her head back. Matt takes this opportunity to kiss down the column of her throat, nipping and biting down to the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. He blows at the spot experimentally, mentally making a note when he hears Alex inhale sharply. He suckles at the spot, pulling the skin between his lips, and feels Alex shudder in his arms. He runs his tongue along the spot, tasting the saltiness of her skin, and then, without any warning, sinks his teeth in, biting her hard. Bucking against him, Alex arches into him, a scream emanating from her lips, “Matt!”

 

Lifting his head, he looks at his work and smiles, feeling slightly possessive.  He gently kisses the now purpling skin, and laves his tongue over it to soothe the sting.  Not to be left behind, Alex pinches his nipple, her thumb manipulating it into a hard nub, her other hand skimming along his ribs, through the sparse hair on his chest, tickling and pinching where she feels like it.

 

Moving down, Matt replaces his hand with his mouth, his tongue replacing his thumb. He suckles at her breast until its swollen and red, his tongue soothing the swollen bud. Giving the rosy tip a last kiss, he moves to the other breast, showering it with similar attention. All the while, his hand working on the unoccupied breast, pinching the nipples into hard pebbles. Aroused beyond belief, Alex pushes her lower body into his, her back arching, and pleads, “God, darling, please!”

 

He can feel how ready she is, her core hot against his jean clad length. Groaning, he brings a knee between her legs, gently pushing them apart, and feels her press herself against his thigh. He feels himself grow impossibly harder at the sight of it. He kisses along the side of her face, and feels her tremble when he presses his thigh a bit harder into her.

 

“Matt”, whimpering, Alex tugs him closer, her fingers making a quick work of his trousers. Letting them drop to the floor, she pushes her hand inside his pants. Matt moans, feeling her grasping his hot and hard length in her hand, his hands on either side of her head. Encouraged by his moans, Alex starts moving her hand up and down varying the pressure and grip on him. Pulling him in for a kiss, his length still in her hands, she gently swipes her thumb over the weeping tip, spreading the drop of fluid around the mushroom head. The sensations becoming too much, Matt bats her hands away, tugging at her yoga pants. Moving past her hips, he swiftly lowers her trousers along with her knickers to the floor, Alex kicking them aside with his trousers.

 

Kneading her breasts, and pinching her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, Matt starts moving downwards, his kisses trailing a fiery path starting at her breasts. Reaching her navel, Matt places a small kiss on it, gently pulling at the barbell she is wearing. Arching her body, Alex moans, her muscles quivering against his lips. He moves downwards still, his hands running along the length of her legs. Alex stops him when he places a small kiss on her sex, inhaling her scent. “Not now, darling. There will be time for that later.”

 

Smiling at the promise in her words, Matt moves back up, his fingers running along her thighs. Cupping her face, he kisses her once again, feeling her pulling him close. He’ll never know how she did it, but in that moment, without breaking the kiss, Alex hooks her thumb in his pants, lowering them over his hips, giggling into the kiss. It is an awkward angle, but she manages not to break the kiss.

 

Without allowing her to get up, Matt lowers himself to the floor, sitting on his knees, and pulls Alex into his lap. His hands around her back, he pulls her closer. Her breasts are pressed against his chest, her core weeping over his crotch. Feeling his length against her core, she grinds down on him, making Matt tighten his grip on her to still her. Turning them, he manoeuvres them, lowering Alex so she is lying on the floor on her back. Bracing himself above her, he lets their tongues tangle, sliding along each other as if in a dance.

 

One small hand tracing its path up and down his chest, Alex slowly brings her leg up, running it along the back of his leg, and wraps it around his waist. Pulling him closer, she moans into his mouth, “Please.”

 

Breaking the kiss, Matt lifts himself up, and looks at Alex, “God, you are so beautiful, Alex.” Then, almost reverently, Matt traces a thumb along her lips. Unable to resist, Alex pulls the thumb inside her mouth and suckling at it. Gently withdrawing it from her lips, Matt slowly moves his thumb downwards, tracing a circular path around her breasts, brushing lightly at their rosy tips. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, he moves further down, coming to rest at her navel. Circling lightly, he moves his thumb to her sides, tickling lightly, making her squirm. He continues to move downwards still, reaching her sex, and stops, his thumb resting against her clit, fingers against her opening.

 

Impatient, Alex bucks her hips, trying to get him to move. “Patience”, he chuckles, circling her opening lightly, his thumb brushing at her clit. In no mood for teasing, Alex takes charge and places her hand over his. Grasping his hand, she moves his thumb over her clit, her fingers pressing on his, moving their fingers together. She begins to withdraw when Matt finally begins to move. He, however, has different plans. Gasping, she throws her head back when Matt enters her with two large fingers, moving them together with her own smaller ones. “Fuck, darling.”

 

His lips find purchase at the spot where her neck and shoulders join. Sucking at the spot, Matt continues to move their fingers in unison, Alex no longer in charge, lost in the pleasure swirling inside her. Drawing his fingers out, he spreads the moisture along her folds. Forming an inverted V, his fingers move up to tease her clit. Dipping them back in, he brings out more moisture, coating the hardened nub with it, teasing it.

 

His breath hot on her neck, their fingers moving inside her, Alex feels herself tighten. She is about to fall over the edge, when Matt pulls her fingers out, slowing down the pace of his fingers. She can feel his cock twitching above her thigh. Taking him in her hand, she starts to move her fingers up and down his length. She swipes a thumb over the weeping tip, his precome and her wetness mixing, and circles the mushroom head. Moving down, she gently cups his balls, lightly scratching with her nails.

 

It is all too much for Matt. Struggling not to come, he bats her hand away. Inhaling deeply to regain control, he increases the pace of his fingers inside her. Her fingers curl around his bicep. “Oh God. Matt, please.” His mouth on her breast, he takes the tip between his teeth, his tongue teasing it. Curling his fingers inside her, he presses along the fleshy ridges inside her. The heel of his palm pressing against her clit, he feels her walls tighten around his fingers. Her body arches beneath him, and she lets out a scream as she comes.

 

He continues to move his fingers gently and slowly throughout her orgasm, prolonging her pleasure. Feeling sensitive, Alex shakes her head to stop him. Rejecting her silent request, Matt continues to move, coaxing a second orgasm from her, leaving her stunned and breathless.

 

Recovering enough breath, she grasps his hand, and manages a few words, “Darling, please. I need you. In me. Now.”

 

Pecking her on the lips, Matt looks for his trousers, allowing her enough time to recover. Taking a condom from his wallet, he looks at Alex. She is still shuddering, trying to catch her breath. He rolls the rubber along his length, moving towards Alex. Hovering over her, he places his arm under her knee and pulls it up around his waist. Lightly kissing her jaw, he moves up to her ear. “Alex, please.”

 

Nodding her head in permission, she grasps his length, aligning him to her core. He moves his tip over her folds and clit once, teasing. Growling, Alex pulls him in for a kiss, tilting her hips ad tightening her legs around him. Curling his hands around her arse, Matt enters her in one swift thrust, and groans feeling the warmth of her walls clutching at him. She gasps and throws her head back, struggling to keep her eyes open.

 

Struggling not to come right then, Matt rests his forehead against her shoulder and takes a few deep breaths to steady himself, her small hands tracing patterns along his back. They stay like that for a moment, Matt beginning to move slowly when he feels Alex make small movements.

 

He gives few short and shallow, experimental thrusts, Alex trying to match him. After a few mismatched thrusts, they manage to establish a slow, hard rhythm, Matt gradually picking up pace. Bringing her other leg around his waist, Alex matches him thrust for thrust, her hips rolling, her body undulating.

 

“Yes. There!” she screams when Matt manages to hit a particular spot inside her. Encouraged, he thrusts inside her, deep and hard, trying to find that spot again. After missing the spot for a few thrusts, he rolls his hips, changing his angle, and feels her nails dig into his back, her heels pressing against his backside. When she throws her head, screaming profanities, he knows he is doing it right.

 

Redoubling his efforts, he brings her knees over his shoulders. There is a burning feeling in her legs- she is not as flexible as she used to be- but she doesn’t care- the change in angle allows him to go deeper. Every thrust makes her see the stars, and she can feel herself teeter towards the edge, ready to fall apart.

 

“Open your eyes, Alex. Look at me. I want to see you come for me. Come for me, please.” His words are both a command and a plea, and she opens her eyes. Her pupils fully blown, the green of her eyes so dark they are almost black, she looks at him. Smiling at the tenderness of her gaze, he lowers his head to kiss her. Picking up the pace, he brings two fingers to her clit, rubbing and pinching it. All sensations combining together, Alex topples over the edge screaming his name.

 

Feeling her orgasm wash over him, Matt groans. Whispering her name in her ears, he continues to move through her orgasm. He can feel her walls fluttering around him, clutching at him in a vice like grip, his name a mantra on her lips. He comes after a few thrusts, sobbing her name.

 

She makes soothing movements along his back, whispering in his ear. He knows it must be getting unbearably painful for her, the awkward angle of her legs, combined with his weight. Gently lowering them from his shoulders he softly kisses over the burning muscles. Discarding the used condom, he moves next to her, lying on his back.

 

Sighing in pleasure, Alex struggles to open her eyes. Her body still shuddering from aftershocks, she exclaims breathlessly, “That—that was—wow!”

 

Trying to catch his breath, Matt laughs, “I know. It was, wasn’t it?” Pulling her to him, he drops a kiss in her hair, her head on his chest.

 

“It was, you smug git,” she lightly slaps his chest, laughing. Curling into him, she moves her arm across his waist, his erratic heartbeat matching her own. “It wasn’t just a one off, was it?”

 

He looks at her. He can hear the hesitation in her voice, a strange sort of apprehension creeping in. He must have been quiet for a long time, because he can see an expression of uncertainty replacing the afterglow.

 

Shaking his head, he pulls her to him, his arms curling around her, and kisses her lightly, “You missed the context there, didn’t you? It wasn’t just a one off. It never was, and it never will be. Not between us. I want there to be a ‘later’ for us. I want this. Us. And not just like this. I want everything. Every way you will have me. Whichever way you want us. There is no going back from this. You are stuck with me.”

 

Swallowing around the lump in her throat- because, really, this is all she had wanted for some time now- she teases, “What if I don’t want it?”

 

He tenses for a moment. Feeling her teasing smirk against his skin, he smiles, “Well, then, I’ll have to convince you, won’t I?” Pretending to think, he speaks in a low voice, the words rumbling through him, sending a shiver down her spine, “I could always kiss you into accepting it.”

 

“Dangerous words, darling. A girl could get used to this. It,” she moves her hand along his length, his cock hardening under her ministration, “could be quite a challenge”- a kiss on his nipple- “what you did today”- a nip- “What about the days”- light scratching on his balls- “when you can’t deliver?”

 

Grabbing hold of her wrist, he flips her on her back, moving downwards. “On those days”- a kiss on her abdomen- “we find other”- he flicks a finger along her inner lips, smiling smugly when her sex quivers- “delightful things”- a kiss on her nub- “but we still love each other”- her eyes fall shut as he licks a long stripe along her folds- “yes?”

 

Threading her fingers in his hair, she pulls him up for a kiss, arching into him. “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews?
> 
>  
> 
> Remember- be gentle.


End file.
